1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing apparatus, and more particularly to a data processing apparatus wherein a title name of a document stored in a replaceable memory medium is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an English word processor or a Japanese word processor includes as standard equipment a display unit and a recording medium drive unit, such as for 51/4" or 31/2" diskettes, into which a recording medium is removably loaded so that data of a plurality of documents may be stored on the recording medium together with the title names assigned to the documents.
When data of a desired document, stored on the recording medium is to be edited or printed, title names of all documents stored on the recording medium are first displayed on the display unit in order to select the title name of the desired document. If the desired title name is not displayed, then the recording medium is replaced by another recording medium, and a basic menu display is used to cause the display unit to display title names of documents stored on the new recording medium. If the desired title name is again not displayed, then the procedure is repeated until the desired title name is displayed.
With such conventional word processors, complicated key operations are required to cause, each time a recording medium is replaced, the title names of the documents stored on the newly loaded recording medium to be displayed. This is a disadvantage in that it is burdensome to the operator.